


Worth Trying

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: After the war, Harry returns to Hogwarts to finish his education and he is glad Draco has too. When the date is set for the Malfoys to stand trial, Harry is determined to give evidence to help Draco but he isn’t sure how it will pan out. He just knows it’s worth trying.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Worth Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).



> Dear Jeldenil, I tried to incorporate a few of your favourite things into this fic which was loosely inspired by Pink’s ‘Try’. I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to the mods for, once again, being ever so patient. One year I will get my act together and submit all my assignments on time. This one gave me particular trouble, but I’m happy with the way it turned out in the end. And a special thanks to my lil sis, who cheered me on and did a great job betaing for me at short notice.

The owls arrived with the mail at breakfast as usual and Harry felt the lump in his throat as he reminded himself that Hedwig would not be among them again. The beginning of their make-up Seventh Year had been a big adjustment after the end of the Second War as everyone tried to go back to normality. But how was Harry supposed to do that when he was even more famous than before.

A Daily Prophet dropped in front of him and he automatically unfolded it to see what garbage it was sprouting that day. There had been articles on many of Voldemort’s supporters, including the Malfoys, for several weeks after the end of the war and while some of the information in the articles was factual much of it was exaggerated and based on assumptions. At least they had ceased to be front page news, with articles on the trials now within the first few pages. Two pages in, Harry spotted an article titled "Malfoys set to face the Wizengamot". 

"Looks like good old Lucius will be in Azkaban before the end of the year," Ron chimed.

"Is there actually going to be a trial? They've been delaying making a decision for months," Hermione said, leaning over Ron to get a better look at the article.

"It says a trial is set for the sixteenth of December," Harry stated. He'd been dreading this piece of news for a while. Over the summer, Harry had had many dreams about finding the Horcuxes, the Battle at Hogwarts and defeating Voldemort, but one that kept recurring was one of him riding his broom with Draco holding on behind him. The feeling of Draco holding him as he rode them to safety out of the Room of Requirement had stayed with him. He found himself thinking about Draco dealing with the aftermath of the war and keeping close tabs on the articles published about him.

When Professor McGonagall had written to him about returning to Hogwarts to complete his N.E.W.Ts, Harry had wondered whether Draco would return as well. Although he hoped Draco would in order to allow them a better chance at creating some sort of friendship. He didn't hold out much hope.

Seeing Draco on Platform 9 and ¾ before they boarded the train to return to Hogwarts had surprised Harry, but he soon realised they likely had similar motives for returning. One of them being a means to escape the media and most of the public scrutiny that was so prevalent after Voldemort's death. 

With all those returning to Hogwarts for their official Seventh Year being put in the same N.E.W.Ts classes and Draco choosing much of the same subjects as Harry, Draco quickly became civil with Harry. However, at times, Harry couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind Draco's behaviour. As if he was really trying to be his friend. Harry tried to encourage Draco's friendly behaviour, striking up conversations in class when an opportunity arose and even sitting with him in the library to do homework.

Harry knew he would never truly understand Draco’s past and most of the time he wasn’t keen on delving into it, but he knew a lot of the negative things would be brought up in the trial. He wondered if that might undo the small friendship he had began to build with Draco and his small hope for more.

"They must not expect it to take long if they are setting a date so close before Christmas," Hermione commented.

"Of course it's not going to take long," Ron said. "They're all guilty as sin."

"I'm not sure it's that clear cut," Harry said, eyes scanning the Slytherin table on the other side of the room, trying to find Draco to see if he had received the news yet.

"Of course it is. They all have the Dark Mark, don't they?"

"I'm not sure Narcissa does. And Draco's doesn't mean much if he was coerced or brainwashed into accepting it," Harry replied.

"Do you really believe…?" Hermione left her question unfinished as she followed Harry's line of sight to the Slytherin table, where Harry had found Draco in an animated discussion with a few second years. If he knew about the trial date, he wasn't letting on.

"Lucius knew what he was getting himself into," Ron said.

"I agree, but as much as Draco talked himself up, I think most of what he did was out of fear for what would happen if he didn't. I was there when he froze at the opportunity to kill Dumbledore. I saw his fear. There is no way he has that in him. Do you think McGonagall would have let him come back to Hogwarts if she thought he belonged in Azkaban?"

Ron looked up at McGonagall on the teacher's table and then across to Draco. "He's still a stuck-up git."

\---

Harry was determined to give evidence at the Malfoy trials. He had saved Draco from the fiendfyre for a reason and he wasn’t about to let him wither away in Azkaban because of his parents choices. Harry believed actually becoming a Death Eater and seeing first hand what it entailed had changed Draco’s perspective on the propaganda Lucius had filled his head with while he was growing up.

As he walked with Hermione and Ron to Charms, Harry started to think about all the things he’d witnessed that he could use at Draco's trial. While Professor Flickwick lectured about the history and uses of the next charm they needed to learn, Harry made himself busy scribbling a list.

"I didn't think there were that many notes worth taking," Hermione said as she spied over Harry's shoulder. He ignored her and kept writing. After a couple of minutes, Hermione added, "You know he's been staring at you for most of this lesson."

"What do you mean, _staring at me_?" Harry asked. "A lot of people stare at me, Hermione."

"That is true, but not like this."

Harry looked at Hermione. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been obsessed with each other for years, which I'm sure that list can attest to, but the way he is looking at you has changed."

"We are talking about Draco, right?" Harry scanned the room until he found the grey eyes staring at him. They only stayed on him for a few more seconds before Draco looked away, pretending to read his textbook.

"Told you," Hermione said with a smug grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his list. He didn't see anything different in the way Draco was staring at him. And it's not like Draco could _know_ what he was writing about? Although, maybe he should he tell Draco he was planning to testify for him.

When class ended, Harry shoved his books and the list into his bag with enough time to follow Draco out the door. "Hey Malfoy...err, Draco?" Harry said from behind the blonde.

Draco stopped and turned his head back to see Harry. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I...err...saw the article in the Prophet this morning."

"So you know I'll probably be out of here soon then?" Draco turned back and started walking again.

Harry half jogged to catch up with him. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Yeah, right. Whatever, Potter."

"No, Draco. I'm serious. I was even writing a list of things that show you aren't like your father, or at least show you've changed from what your father wanted you to be."

"What would you know about what my father wanted me to be? I suppose you think he is guilty as charged?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. Leave me alone, Potter." Draco gave a quick flick of his wand, producing a smoke screen, obscuring him from view.

By the time Harry took out his own wand to vanish it, Draco was gone. 

\---

In Transfigurations, Harry struggled to concentrate on the task of transforming a robin into a mop. Each time he tried, the robin ended up as a sleek black handled broom with white bristles.

Harry knew he needed to stop thinking about Draco being so dismissive of him when he was only trying to help, but it was hard when the prat was standing on the other side of the room. When he thought about the robin’s transformation into a mop, his mind kept going back to his broom and the feeling of Draco holding onto him for dear life as he flew them to safety. Did Draco have to be in mortal danger to accept help from him?

Harry looked around to see where the Professor was so he could ask him to transfigure the broom back into a robin. He spotted him with the same person he was trying to get out of his head.

Harry noted Draco was doing a little better than he was with the task at hand, although the colours of Draco's mop were a bit off compared to the one the Professor had demonstrated. The handle of Draco’s mop was a pale wood and the mop head was jet black, while the Professor’s example was warm brown. It would seem he was on Draco's mind too.

When the class ended, Draco didn’t linger. Harry started to go after him but was stopped by Hermione holding his robes. “Maybe you should give him some time to process the news. It can’t be easy for him knowing his family’s history and his name will be dragged through the mud again, especially when he is trying to put it all behind him. And all before Christmas too.”

Harry sighed. “But I’m trying to help him.”

“Yes, but you can’t help his parents or at least not Lucius. Anything you say about his father will just incriminate him more.”

“Narcissa saved me given the opportunity. I don’t think Lucius would have done the same. He deserves whatever he gets.”

“Don’t you think Draco knows that? Lucius is still his father though.”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point there.”

\---

Harry knew he still had to try and help Draco, even if it meant having to sacrifice Lucius. Harry couldn’t see any way the Wizenagot would let Lucius walk free after all the things he had done, but he needed some advice on the best way to handle the situation to cause as little backlash as possible. There was only one person he could think to ask who was a chance of helping, so he made his way to McGonagall’s office that afternoon.

As he stepped into the room, McGonagall looked up over her glasses at him, eerily like Dumbledore. “Hello Mr. Potter. How may I help you?”

“Hi Professor. Err, I was actually hoping to speak to Professor Snape," Harry said, adding, "If you don’t mind?”

“Oh. I see. Not at all,” said McGonagall, although Harry got the distinct impression she felt a bit dejected.

Harry looked up to where the past Headmaster’s portraits hung and was glad to see Snape was present in his, looking down at him with his usual scowl. He hesitated before stuttering, “Hh-hh-hi Professor Snape.”

“Hello, Mr Potter. What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Umm…” Harry gave a slight look back towards the Headmistress, who was obviously listening to the conversation.

“Would you prefer it if I left the room?”

“You don’t have to, Professor.”

McGonagall stood up. “Oh, I’m starting to get used to it. I get the feeling it will be a few years before people stop popping in to speak with the previous two Headmasters. I’ll just head down to the staff room for a cup of tea.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mr Potter. I just ask that you inform me when you’re finished.” She picked up the parchment she’d been reading from and made her way out the door.

“Minerva always was a good sport,” Dumbledore commented.

“You were saying, Mr Potter?” Snape said.

“Right. Well… it’s about Draco.”

“I told you he would come asking for advice regarding him, didn’t I, Severus?”

Snape’s portrait ignored Dumbledore’s. “What about young Mr Malfoy?”

“I want to testify at the Malfoy’s trial. I know it will help Draco escape an Azkaban sentence at the very least and may even help his mother too, but it comes with a catch.”

“Let me guess. It will be at the expense of Lucius.”

“Yes. And Draco seemed very disheartened by that prospect when I approached him about it. So… I was wondering... is there any way to..err...soften the blow?”

Dumbledore’s portrait sniggered and Snape rolled his eyes before replying. “I don’t think there is much you can do at this point, except hope the Wizengamot is lenient in it’s sentencing since Lucius didn’t really do any of the heavy lifting. He tended to do just enough behind the scenes to get into the Dark Lord’s good graces without putting himself at risk where prosecution was concerned. However, he may have played all his cards for getting out of trouble after you defeated Voldemort the first time.” 

“So what do I do?”

“Try to avoid talking about Lucius, I suppose. Concentrate on what Draco has done himself and how he is continuing to change.”

“That shouldn’t be hard for you, Harry,” Dumbledore chimed in.

Snape shook his head. Harry looked from one portrait to the other. Did they _know_ about his feelings for Draco? How could they when Harry had only recently discovered them himself? But he was relatively certain that's what Dumbledore was alluding to. He would have to ask them about it another time when there weren't more pressing issues.

“Can you help me refine my testimony?” Harry asked, directing his question back to Snape.

“If I must,” Snape sighed.

They spent the next hour going over all the events Harry had listed during class and evaluating their worth as evidence. It was agreed that the strongest evidence Harry could give was when Draco saved his life by lying to his Father about not knowing if it was truly Harry under the welts from the stinging jinx when he had been captured by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. 

\---

The next two weeks before the Christmas break went by slowly. Harry went to visit Snape’s portrait a few more times. Classes dragged on as everyone was looking forward to the break. Draco only spoke to Harry when he had to during classes and even then he was to the point. Harry decided to take Hermione’s advice and just let him be until the trial. It was unlikely he was going to be in any mood to talk with Harry before it and he hoped the outcome might eventually improve their relationship.

The sixteenth came and Harry arrived at the Ministry early for the trial. He had his invisibility cloak in his bag so he could hide under it in the stands and not be disturbed after he had given his evidence. As the first few hours of the trial past and he waited to give his evidence, Harry kept reminding himself he was doing the right thing and that, while Draco might not appreciate it straight away, he would thank him someday.

Seven hours had passed before Harry was finally called in. He sat in the middle of the room facing the Wizengamot and the Malfoys. Lucius did not look pleased to see him and Narcissa just looked exhausted, but Draco appeared to be scrutinizing him. He felt uncomfortable under Draco’s gaze. It felt like Draco was trying to communicate that he would hold him accountable for whatever the outcome of the trial was. 

Harry didn’t have time to contemplate more about what Draco might be thinking, as the Chief Warlock started to address him.

After two hours of Harry giving his testimony, the trial was adjourned for the night to continue the following morning.

\---

The next morning, Harry made sure to don the invisibility cloak before getting into the elevator to go down to the courtrooms. He wasn’t sure how much more evidence still needed to be heard. As the day unfolded, Harry began to understand just how many people were aggrieved with Lucius Malfoy. He watched as the fight in Lucius slowly withered away while Narcissa and Draco seemed to be preparing for the worst. By the end of day four, the Chief Warlock declared they had heard from all the parties that had come forward to testify and the Wizengamot would adjourn to give their verdict the following morning.

As Harry took his seat under the cloak at the start of day five, he noted that many of the wizards and witches that had given evidence against Lucius in the past few days were back to hear the inevitable verdict. 

“Draco Malfoy, please stand,” said the Chief Warlock. “While you are guilty of being a Death Eater, the evidence points to you being a minor at the time of induction as well as under duress. Taking other events into consideration, it has been decided you need not spend any time in Azkaban but shall be given a good behaviour trace and serve a years community service, to commence after your graduation from Hogwarts.”

Harry let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and smiled with relief that his evidence had not gone unheard. He hoped this would help their friendship once they were back at Hogwarts. He saw Draco let out a sigh of relief too, but then seemed to remember his parents verdicts were still to come.

“You may take your seat, Draco. Narcissa Malfoy, please stand,” the Chief Warlock continued. Narcissa had been charged with aiding and abetting and was found guilty, but would only serve two years community service with a three year good behaviour trace.

When Narcissa sat down, she immediately embraced her son and hid her face in his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist and looked up at his father standing for his sentence. The crowd was silent as the Chief Warlock read out the long list of charges, all of which he had been found guilty.

“Lucius Malfoy, we sentence you to ten years in Azkaban, with a review of your case to be held after five.”

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers. Harry had to stand to see Lucius slump back down onto the bench with his family, the consequence of his beliefs and actions slowly sinking in. Narcissa was visibly sobbing into Draco's shoulder and Draco was trying hard to console her. Harry didn’t need to see any more.

\---

Harry was happy to see Draco back at Hogwarts after the Christmas break. The Daily Prophet’s articles about the Malfoy trial had been relentless since the verdict. Most of it was still rubbish, but many of the wizards and witches reading it took it as fact and responded accordingly.

While walking from Charms to Potions on the second afternoon back, Harry was quick to put a stop to the chants of ‘Death Eater’ as Draco passed by some third years. Ron even backed him up, though Harry suspected he did so under Hermione’s orders.

“You didn’t have to tell those third years to stop, you know,” Draco said at the first opportunity he had when they were collecting ingredients in Potions.

“I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end, remember. And there has to be some positives to being famous.”

“Ah… right… well… thank you,” Draco said with a small smile.

Those last words made Harry look up from the ingredients. Did Draco Malfoy just _thank_ him? And give him a genuine smile? It may have just been his imagination but there seemed to be more to the ‘thank you’ than Draco was letting on. But what?

Draco moved back to his workbench before Harry could think of what to say in response, so instead he just went back to his own workbench and started on his potion. Each time he looked up from his cauldron, he found Draco’s grey eyes on him. Why did Draco keep staring at him? 

Was it because of what he did? Could they start to build their friendship again? Harry would happily settle for being friends, knowing it was highly unlikely Draco would ever want anything more.

As the week progressed, Draco began voluntarily entering into small talk with Harry before and during classes. They never spoke about the trial or the outcome, generally focusing on things happening at Hogwarts. 

A month went by and they returned to doing homework in the library together. As it got closer to exams, Hermione started to join them for extra study and dragged Ron along with her.

The other students started to talk and it wasn't long before there were rumours about Harry and Draco's friendship being more. Harry tried his best to ignore it but Draco took to flirting with him when he noticed people whispering and staring at them, which only fueled the fire. 

It was the week before exams. Harry and Draco walked out of Charms class together and were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. They made it down the stairs and down a corridor before someone called out from behind them, “Time for your lunch date, Potter.”

Harry wanted to keep walking, but Draco grabbed him around the waist and turned them around to face the group of Slytherins the call had come from. “I’ll have you know that Harry has planned a lovely picnic followed by a stroll around the lake afterwards.” Draco punctuated his comment by squeezing Harry to his side and tilting his head to rest on Harry’s. He stayed there for a few seconds before letting go and turning to walk towards the Great Hall again.

One of the Slytherins lightly shoved another and said, “See, I told you.” It took a bit longer for Harry to compose himself enough to turn and catch up to Draco.

“How did I do? Did they believe me?” Draco asked, laughing, once Harry was walking beside him again.

“Yeah, they believed you,” Harry replied with a weak laugh.

Draco’s joking and flirting played on Harry’s mind throughout lunch as they sat at their own house tables. Harry watched Draco laughing away with Blaise and noticed the group they had met in the corridor looking between him and Draco. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to know if Draco returned his feelings. 

After Potions, Harry followed Draco towards the Slytherin Common Room and pulled him into a side corridor before they reached the entrance.

“What are you doing, Potter?”

“What I should have done weeks ago. Finding out what our friendship really means to you. You’ve been egging all the idiots and rumours on for months, do you really think I am just going to keep putting up with it?”

Draco shrugged. “You don’t seem disgusted by it. You actually seem to rather enjoy going along with it just as much as I do At least, you never try and stop me, or try to correct them for that matter.”

“You think I enjoy the rumours flying around about us? What would your father think?” Harry regretted the question as soon as it flew off his tongue.

"I don’t know what you want from me. It doesn’t matter what my father thinks. He's in Azkaban and _you_ helped put him there. So really, I don’t know why I’m even bothering to be your friend at all." Draco tried to walk away, but Harry sidestepped to block him and pushed him back.

"Draco… I'm not going to lie and say your father didn't deserve his sentence. But you know that's not what this is about. I've seen the way you’ve been looking at me. You keep flirting with me to give people more things to spread rumours about. It’s making me think you really do have feelings for me and I can’t ignore mine any longer."

There. He'd said it.

Draco's eyes looked shocked, but the rest of his face was schooled into nonchalant. He gave a couple of slow blinks as he seemed to study Harry. Then he finally looked away and almost whispered, "You’re right."

“Right about what?”

“I do have feelings for you,” Draco admitted and quickly added, “but it would never work.”

"Draco," Harry said his name softly as he reached for the blonde's hand. Draco let their fingers intertwine and wrap around each other’s knuckles.

"Can't we at least try?"

Draco turned his head back to Harry and the vulnerability was evident on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile as he raised his free hand to cup Draco's cheek and leaned in to apply a soft kiss to Draco's lips. "Please," he said as he pulled away.

"You have some nerve, Potter. You know that?"

Harry heard the smirk before he saw it. He grinned back. He felt Draco's thumb caressing his own as they stood just looking at each other.

He watched Draco's smirk grow and the next thing Harry knew Draco had switched their positions so he was now pinned against the wall by Draco's body and being given a proper snog.


End file.
